Riverboy love
by shaniatasmanx
Summary: The Riverboys have situated themselves in Summer bay, and Darryl the leader of the riverboys is falling for one of the locals. what effects will this have on summer bay? And will their even be a relationship with Brax and Charlie?
1. Prologue

**Home and away**

Charlie and brax

_**Darryl or Brax, preferred to be called is the leader of the Riverboy gang from Mangrove River and have relocated to Summer Bay, to make a better life for Casey his younger brother and to keep Heath, his other brother out of trouble but will it all burn right infront of him when he meets Charlie the woman of his dreams. What will this mean for himself and her, the brotherhood and Summer Bay.**_

_**Darryl is the eldest of the three and has a bad reputation, though he has never been charged formally or done more than a couple of nights in a cell he was bad news, he was the well known leader of the notorious Riverboy gang and Summer Bay didn't want a piece of it.**_

**Brax's prov**

**We made our way into Summer bay the local town with only one good bar/resturant, it would have to do since the pub in Mangrove River was torched. We walked and to the disgust of the customers pushed our way to the bar where a man stood behind the bar, I recognized him as he looked up, sighing, it was going to be a long night for him.**

**"well well well, Rosetta is behind the bar." heath chuckled sitting down on the stool, I leaned on the bar**

**"uh,undercover aye, big drug bust going down" I stated as Angelo quickly retorted back**

**"no, I own this bar"**

**"ok then waiter we will have two bourbons" I stated as heath grinned at angelo, we grouped around the side tables and drank enough alcohol, before we were about to get kicked out for how drunk some of the boys were.**

**Angelo was looking on at our wild group as this woman in a tight, mid length dress came up to him.**

**Charlie's prov**

**"Angelo this is out of control, you have to sought this out before I call backup" I stated confronting him about the Riverboys**

**Angelo groaned I could tell it was going to be a hard job, they out of control and majority of them were very intoxicated**

**I looked on after joining bianca at the table who was a bit tipsy.**

**Angelo's prov**

**I walked over talking directly to brax who didn't budge after trying twice I retreated back behind the bar, charlie knew it didn't go well, she dwelled on whether she should confront looking over at the group noticing Darryls eyes locked on her, he had been watching her for most of the night.**

**Charlie's prov**

**I decided to make my way over to talk to Darryl to get his boys out of the bar before I had to call for back up.**

**I walked over Angelo just realising what I was doing, I could tell he was upset that I was going after all I'm a female not in my uniform trying to kick them out.**

**Darryl looked up to see me walking in his direction, a grin appeared on his face as I pushed past two of the drunken Riverboys who were standing near him, I stood over him as he looked up greeting me.**

**"hey, what can I do for you" he questioned kind of flirting with me**

**"Im sorry to bust your guys, errr...what ever you call this but I think it will be a good idea for you guys to leave before back up has to be called" I stated looking at the very intoxicated riverboys before looking back at Darryl who was suprised with how forward I was**

**"ok then" he replied nuddging one of the boys next to him and whispering to him, that I was a cop and that he had to get the boys out of here**

**I stood watching next to Darryl as one by one the very intoxicated boys left the building, I smiled at angelo, he reciprocated the smile mouthing thank you to me**

**"so your a cop" brax questioned not with his flirty tone but more curious, I knodded my head as I looked down at him**

**"small town" he stated looking down at his near empty glass**

**"make sure they get home safetly, this is your only warning" I stated abruptly ending the conversation and walking back to my table where bianca was finishing her drink.**

**Brax's prov**

**I watched her walk back to her table before I finished the last of my drink and rounded the last of the boys up before keaving Angelo's.**

**Charlie's prov**

**"well that went easier than I thought it would" I stated**

**"yeah but now my eye candy has gone Charlie" bianca sighed, I chuckled**

**"why do the bad ones have to be so hot" bianca mumbled loud enough so I could hear her as we finished our drinks and walked over to the bar saying bye to angelo before calling it a night.**

**We walked out as biancas last comment dwelled in my head she was right, they were quite hot but it would of clouded my judgement if I thought of peoples looks over the law after all Im the local seargent.**

**I got myself home in one piece as I was a bit tipsy, to be greeted by my daughter who was sitting on the couch watching a movie**

**"hey mum" ruby greeted as I walked into the lounge**

**"hey" I greeted back smiling walking to my bedroom**

**"how was it" she carried on stopping me in my tracks**

**"can we talk about it tomorrow, just a bit tired" I replied looking over at her**

**"Ill hold it to you mum" she replied as I walked into my room and putting my pjs on and tucking myself into bed.**

**The next morning**

**I woke to chatter in the lounge, i pulled myself out of bed and into the lounge where Ruby and leah were sitting eating breakfast.**

**"morning" I greeted still half a sleep**

**"morning" they replied in unison as I joined them at the table**

**Leah finished and made her way to work, and with that Ruby was all over me wanting to know the goss**

**I stopped her before she got to excited and sipped my coffee, telling her the bare minimum**

**"so he has feelings for you" Ruby questioned verifying what i said, i knodded in reply**

**"so do you have feelings for him"she questioned me with a grin on her face but I shut her down**

**"no, he is the leader of the riverboys and I am a cop" she stated firmly at ruby**

**Later that morning we walked down the beach to the diner as I noticed the boys surfing, I got rubys attention pointing at them, she smiled in acknowledgement, I then pointed at Darryl**

**"what a hottie" she stated as I looked down at the sand**

**We made our way past and Ruby looked back letting me know that Darryl was looking at me**

**We made our way into the diner and ordered ourselves a coffee, as Ruby rushed off with her friends, I stood at the counter as Darryl came up to the counter ordering a coffee. Leah started making the coffees as brax looked over at me**

**"you looked beautiful last night" he finally managed to say, I looked up thanking him as I payed leah the money and walked out of the diner brax watching my every move. He was quite a gentleman for a Riverboy, i thought as I sat on the pier looking out at the bay as I sipped my coffee just before I returned home for my afternoon shift.**

**Well what an entry for the Riverboys.**

**Does Charlie have feelings for Darryl/Brax?**

**And if so will they act on their feelings?**

**Thanks xx**


	2. Feelings don't die easily

I left the pier and walked home to get ready for my afternoon shift.

I had a quick shower and got changed into my uniform before driving to work, I pulled up, walking into the police station, greeting watson.

"afternoon"

"afternoon charlie" watson greeted "we are on afternoon patrol" watson informed me as I signed in

Five minutes later we hoped into the patrol car and made our way in to town to drive around on patrol, we pulled in the carpark of the diner, turning the ignition off before walking into the diner with watson to pick up two takeaway coffees.

We hopped in the car as a call came through over the speaker 'John wanted us to talk with him about the riverboys who were spending alot of time in the surf club'.

We drove over to the surf club and walked in to the relief of John who walked over to us.

"finally you've made it" John blurted as Watson and I walked in

"afternoon John" I greeted "what is the matter" questioning him as I scanned the room for the riverboys before returning my attention to John

"the Riverboys are my problem" he shot back trying to keep his cool "they make a ruckass and I am just tired of them spending every minute of the day here, I really think they are doing some side bussiness" he stated

"ok, well we will talk to them" I replied reassuringly "do you know where they might have gotten too?" I questioned trying to narrow my search down

"they were talking about going for a surf, I don't know where though" John replied before walking back to the gelato bar to serve a couple of customers

"thanks" I replied before leaving the surf club

Watson and I started walking to our car as I turned to look down to the beach, where the riverboys were nowhere to be seen, I joined Watson in the car.

"do you think the riverboys will be at Wilsons beach" Watson questioned as I started the ignition

We drove to the beach pulling up in the carpark spotting Heath and Brax walking out of the water with a couple of young kids, I stepped out of the car and walked down as the kids ran off with smiles on their faces, brax waved at the woman who was the mother before turning to face me.

"afternoon sergeant" brax greeted as he stopped standing a couple steps from me

"I had a call from the surf club, at his request he and I would like you and your boys to spend less time at the surf club" I stated

"whats the problem sergeant?" brax questioned

"John dosen't want your boys hanging around the club" charlie stated

"what a jerk" Heath interrupted as brax elbowed him in the ribs

"even if you think he is a jerk, he is the owner of the club, so this is a warning" charlie exclaimed before leaving the boys and walking back to the car.

Watson and I drove back to the station to finish paper work before the end of our shifts,I finally finished around five and drove down to the diner, to pick up a coffee and return home.

"evening Irene" I greeted walking to the counter

"evening darl, what would you like" Irene replied

"just a takeaway coffee please" I replied handing my change to her, and her handing my coffee in return, waving bye to her I drove home and walked in to see Ruby watching a movie.

"hey Rubes" I greeted making my way to my room

"hey mum, dinners in the oven" she replied as I walked out of my room

"ok, Ill have a quick shower and then eat something" charlie replied walking to the bathroom

"k" I muttered as she left the room

I went to bed early after eating something, waking up late the next morning, I picked my phone off the bedside cabinet noticing the time I quickly jumped out of bed changing and rushing out the door to the shock of Ruby who was sitting in her uniform eating breakfast at the table.

I walked into the diner ordering some breakfast since I didn't eat at home as brax walked in ordering a coffee.

"morning sergeant" brax greeted as he waited next to the counter

"morning" I greeted back before collecting my order and walking out to my car, leaving a cheeky grin on brax's face

Brax's prov

I knew she had feelings for me and I was cracking her, I walked out to the pier downing my coffee before walking to the surf club making my way up the stairs to Angelo's greeting angelo as he stood behind the bar, looking up to his dissapointment as he watched me walk closer to the bar.

"brax what do you want" he questioned as I sat on the stool

"a beer would be great thanks" I retorted as he reluctantly handed me a beer "I was wondering how much your supplys would cost cause you don't have alot of customers or much money coming through"

"well it dosen't worry you" Angelo stated

"well just saying I could help you out and would have customers back through that door very soon" I replied looking over at the door before looking back to angelo

"Ill think about it but Im not guranting anything" he replied as I stood and left the resturant

I left happier as I met the boys for an afternoon surf and we were out on the water for about half an hour and were returning back to the beach as I noticed the cops pull up in the carpark at the top of the beach, smiling as I placed my surf board down on the sand picking my towel up partially drying my wet body as Charlie and Georgia walked down meeting us on the beach

"afternoon boys" charlie greeted as the boys joined brax on the beach

"morning coppa's" heath greeted cheekily "what can we do for you"

"just following up a complaint and we actually came to also pick up Brody for questioning" charlie stated looking straight at brody who stood behind brax and heath

"ok but why brody, has he done something wrong" I questioned curious

"well we determine that once we have finished questioning him down at the station" charlie proclaimed looking back at brax

"ok, brods go with them will tell your missus where you got off to" I stated my eye contact not leaving charlie

"thanks brax" brods replied walking off with the cops

Charlie's prov

The interview took half an hour and I returned to town a couple of hours later.

Brax's prov

Brody filled me in and was upset cause he didn't know if he was going to be charged for a break in, in a pub up the coast which would send him back to prison, I reassured him that I would sought it leaving him to return home to his missus, I walked down to the diner and found Leah behind the counter.

"hey leah would you be able to tell me where charlie lives" I questioned

"hey Brax I do but why do you need to see her" she replied uncertain whether to tell me

"um its a police matter and I rung the station and they let me know that she would be at home" I stated reassuring her that it was nothing more

"ok well she is my flatmate" leah stated handing me the address as I thanked her and walked out of the diner on my way to talk to her.

Charlie's Prov

I sat on the couch not expecting any visitors and noone to be home till after 6pm as I watched day time television, their was a knock at the door, suprised I stood up, whoever was at the door was impatient, because it took me yelling Im coming for them to stop knocking.

I answered the door to my shock as I saw Brax standing on the other side.

"brax" I stated confused "what are you doing here" questioning him

"hello sergeant, I just wanted talk about Brody" he replied as I turned walking over to the bench pouring me a glass of water

"well I need to talk to him about that, but you could save me the chat" I stated as he knodded curious, carry on I stated

"even though he had an interesting alibi when the crime took place, it doesn't place him at the crime scene so we are not charging him for the robbery"

To the relief of brax whos head instantly sprung up when he herd charlie say that they weren't charging him

"thanks thats great Ill pass it on to him" he stated

"ok" I replied looking at him as he looked at the ground for a few moments "was their anything else" i questioned as he quickly replied no

"Ill see you around sergeant" he replied walking off "thanks" he stated as a smile appeared on my face, i closed the door watching him walk down the path, my feelings were out of control.

Brax's Prov

I walked down her driveway standing at the end of it thinking to myself that I was a total dick it was all over my face that I liked her, I groaned before continuing to walk back home.

Charlie's prov

I continued watching tv as the clock ticked it was getting closer to six and I didn't want to be around anyone so I slipped out the door around 20 to 6 walking down to the beach, I sat down where noone really noticed thinking to myself, as it started getting dark and colder, I wrapped my arms around my body trying to warm myself up.

Brax's Prov

It was about 8pm and I decided to make my way home from the surf club, I walked along the beach home thinking to myself about my feelings I had towards charlie.

Will Brax see Charlie on the beach?

And are they going to admit to their feelings?

Ok so sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you like it and will update with the next chapter very soon. x

Thanks for the two reviews as well xx


	3. Honesty & lies

Charlie's prov

I sat thinking about the pros and cons of a relationship with Brax if my feelings took over.

Brax's prov

I walked along the sand bank of the beach, looking up I saw a shadow of someone sitting on the sand, walking closer I noticed her hair pushed back by the cold breeze, walking even closer I realised it was Charlie, she looked up, to see me walking towards her.

"sergeant, bit cold tonight" I greeted with my cheeky tone

"yea you can say that"she replied sighing the one person she didn't want to see, brax moved towards her sitting in the sand next to her finally handing his jacket to her, shocked she took the jacket and quickly wrapped it around her

"so, why would you be sitting in the sand?" he questioned looking over to a relived smile appearing on her face

"I didn't want to be around my flatmates, especially my daughter who is giving me hard time about meeting someone, and I needed time to think"she replied

"ok" I replied curious about the guy talk I questioned her "are you single" her head sprung up before going quiet

"yea" before going quiet again, a smile appeared on his face, which she noticed out of the corner of her eye and grinned in acknowledgement

"I erhh should get going" she stated abruptly a moment later going to stand up as I leaned placing my warm hand on her cheek, which stopped her going to stand up, I stared into her eyes before leaning in kissing her on the lips which took her and my breath away, she was perfect, beautiful and the kiss we shared was just perfect just like her.

Charlie's prov

I wrapped my arms around his neck holding the edge of his shirt, my feelings were finally flooding out, they were free as I slowly pulled from the kiss, a smile appeared on my face as braxs eyes never left my face.

"well that was a shock" I stated finally getting a sentence together as brax smiled in response

"yea I guess you could say that, It was well overdue though" he stated as I reciprocated the smile before leaning in and kissing him again, he deepened the kiss and we kissed for a while before I pulled away.

"I should get home" I stated giggling quietly as brax sighed in dissapointment

"do you have to go" he questioned entwining his hand with mine

"well Im quite tired and I definitely won't get sleep here" she assured me, i sighed knowing she was right I kissed her one last time before letting her go home.

Charlie's prov

The next morning I felt the warmth of the morning sun on me, I wasn't drunk yet I couldn't remember what happened near the end of the night, I went to sit up feeling muscly arms around my body, I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see brax sleeping before looking out to see the morning waves crashing in, I sighed as it came back to me, we were kissing and I said that I should get home, i was about to leave when brax kissed me one more time, it was too much and I fell asleep in braxs arms, though we didn't sleep together, it was nice to wake up next to him. A moment later my phone vibrated in my pocket, I picked it out to see Ruby's name on the screen, I didn't answer sighing as reality crashed down, I quickly nugged brax as he woke up.

"morning" he greeted groggy as he rubbed his eyes

"morning" I grinned "I have to go to work, Ill talk to you later" I stated kissing him on the cheek before getting up and leaving.

Brax's prov

I was suprised with the events that had just take place, but was very happy that I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked home, hoping I could slip in without anyone noticing me.

Charlie's prov

I got home knowing that Ruby and Leah would be awake, since Ruby has been trying to get a hold of me all morning, I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"mum" Ruby greeted more than relieved to see me fine as she got up racing to the kitchen hugging me tightly

"come on Ruby let go" I replied groaning it wasn't the best sleep on the beach, she pulled away from the hug

"where were you mum?" she questioned, sighing I walked to my bedroom, before walking in I turned to reply to her question her and leah deserved an explanation.

"I erhh was at the beach and got tired and well fell asleep on the beach" I stated before making my way to my bedroom, i changed into my uniform before walking out, kissing Ruby on the forehead and saying bye to leah, before rushing to my car and leaving to the station.

I drove to the diner to pick myself up some breakfast before going to the station.

Brax's prov

I walked inside the house to see heath and casey eating breakfast, I quickly walked into the kitchen and just about into my room as the questions started.

"morning bro, where did you get to" heath questioned curiously

"none of your bussiness" I shot back walking into my bedroom changing my clothes

I walked back out as casey was leaving, he was meeting Ruby before school, I sat down as heath ate the last of his breakfast, I sighed

"spit it out heath" I stated resting my head in my arms

"why didn't you come home" he questioned

"I fell asleep on the beach, nothing to it" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear

"ok, we were just wondering" he stated trailing off "Angelo is advertising for an owner for the resturant, you should have a look at it"

"ok then" I replied getting up and walking to the door "Ill see you later" he yelled as he walked away from the house.

Is the night Charlie and Brax shared a one night thing?

And will Angelo let Brax take over the resturant?

_Thanks for the reviews guys greatly appreciated, hope your liking the story xx_


	4. To be or not to be

Charlie's prov

I got out of the walking into the diner, my head was all over the place all I could think of was Brax and I had a stack of paperwork to get through.

"today is going to be a long day" I mumbled under my breath

"morning darl" Irene greeted snapping me out of my thoughts "what can I get you"

"morning, just a strong takeaway coffee please" I stated handing my change to her, I was waiting for my change in return when I felt a warm presence behind me

"her darl" Irene stated handing my change to me "morning Brax what can I get you" Irene questioned to the person behind me, a smile appeared but not making eye contact with him as he stood next to me

"just a coffee Irene thanks" he stated her knodding at his order

We stood in an awkward silence until I was handed my order and I left the diner leaving brax there as he watched me leave the diner.

I waited at my car taking small sips of my coffee and watching the waves crash in on the shore, it was about a moment or two later when brax walked out with his coffee taking my attention as I looked up at him as he walked closer to me

"morning, how you feeling?" I questioned with a slight giggle as I recalled last nights events in my head

"morning, Im good what about you?" he replied grinning

"much better, even though my bed is more comfortable than the sand" I stated giggling as braxs cheeky smile got the better of me

"so" he stated looking into my eyes as I looked up at him

"so" I replied pulling myself off of the patrol car looking around to see if their was anyone around before standing on my tiptoes and kissing him softly on the lips, pulling away I smiled looking at brax who was still imagining kissing me

"I better go" I stated

"why" he questioned looking at my shocked reaction

"because someone will find out about us" I stated

"so whats the problem" he questioned upset "are you ashamed of me" he blurted out

"no, im not, but you are a riverboy and im a cop" I stated oblivious to the fact that Brax thought we were going to act like a normal happy couple

"fine" he stated before walking off, I was thinking to myself that this has already turned to custard how would keeping it secret from all my friends and family go.

I hopped into the car before driving to work.

Brax's prov

I knew deep down it would be like this but I was hoping that she wouldn't care and we could act like a normal happy couple, I guess not.

I walked off to Angelo's spotting angelo in the resturant.

"hey mate, leaving town I hear" I greeted

"yea, I guess your wanting me to consider you to take over the resturant" he questioned

"yea why not, it can mean you can leave town sooner and you don't have to choose between randoms because you know me" I stated making a point

"ok fine but only because I really want to leave town" he sighed hoping he made a good decision "I will finish up here and sign the bussiness over to you, so you can be the owner of this by the end of the week" he stated relieved but nervous

"really your not messing with me" I stated shocked with what he just said

"yea, your the new owner" he stated as I got up thanking him as I left the resturant much happier that I could make a brighter more positive future for the boys and I.

I walked home grabbing my surf board so I could go for a surf before returning to the resturant to sign a few documents so I could officially say im the new owner of Angelo's.

Charlie's prov

I finally got to work and started on the paperwork but as I thought, I didn't get much done as the clock ticked over to 12 notifying me that it was lunch break.

I walked out of the station making my way back into town to get some lunch at the diner, all I could think of was brax and what we said to eachother this morning as I finished my salad, I payed before making my way to Angelo's hoping he would be there.

Walking up the steps I sighed, fingers crossed he was there because she had no idea where to start looking for him and assuming he wouldn't answer a text from me, it would be a long search for me.

I got to the enterance of the door to see brax in the resturant which was quite quiet, looking up he saw me enter, he placed his cutlery down turning to me.

"hey" I greeted walking closer to him, he reciprocated the greeting

"Is anyone else here" I questioned looking up at him waiting for his response

"no, uh we are inbetween shifts and Angelo is out" he stated looking at me as smile grew on my face

"really" I questioned as he reciprocated the smile before I leaned in kissing him passionately, I pulled away moments later

"Im sorry" I stated before kissing him again

We pulled away, leaning my forehead on his resting

"our dirty little secret" he whispered as I giggled in response before kissing me again

"I better go" I mumbled slightly pulling away from the kiss

He smiled in acknowledgement "message me after work" he stated as I walked out of the resturant before returning to my ever growing pile of paperwork.

So the relationship hit rock bottom early on but they still could rekindle the relationship that only just started.

Will it work out in the long run?

And how long before someone finds out, and who?

Ok so two chapters in one day hope you guys like.

Im bit scarce on ideas so please review and offer any ideas that I could look at using xx

Thanks for reading


	5. Secret rendezvous

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while been a struggle witht his story, but thanks for everyone who has read it and reviewed/followed this story it means alot. Hope you like this please review am very scarce on Ideas but am thinking on introducing Kyle just don't know how xx thanks again for the support

Chapter 5

2 weeks later

Charlie's prov

"stop Brax" I squealed as Brax pulled me back to him kissing my neck guiding his hands up my waist "I have to go to work" as Brax pulled away and I turned in his arms

"aw come on" Brax pouted "five more minutes" as he started unbuttoning my shirt, sliding it off my body

"no, Brax I can't be late" I stated sternly but it failed as his cheesy smile convinced me to spend another five minutes with him

It was getting harder and harder to walk away from him and make excuses up.

I pulled away a few moments later looking at him

"I have to go now" I stated walking away from him out to the lounge

"hey" he replied grabbing my wrist as I made my way back to him "can we meet later" he questioned

"sure ill message you" I replied as I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away

"k" he stated before kissing me on my forehead as I buttoned my shirt up again for what felt like the 10th time

I made my way in to work walking into my office smiling as I sat in my chair placing my phone on the desk as I looked at the pile of paperwork

Not long after placing my phone on the desk it vibrated, looking as Braxs name appeared on the screen, smiling I read the text

_'hey beautiful_

_What time is your lunch?_

_B'_

I quickly replied to the text

_'hey_

_I leaving the station at 12:30_

_Can we meet at your house?_

_C'_

I started the paperwork and got through a couple cases before Brax replied

_'sorry got busy with supplys,_

_Will meet you at my house at 12:30,_

_no one will be home x_

_B'_

I smiled before replying to the message

_'see you then x_

_C'_

Brax's prov

All I could think about was Charlie as I stood behind the bar serving drinks, and one by one the food orders came back wrong

Darren my waiter confronted me soon after

"oi boss, you alright?" he questioned snapping me out of my trance

"uh, not really Im going to take a break" I stated making my way out of the resturant, walking down to the beach where I sat on a seat at one of the outside tables looking out at the beach. I continued thinking about Charlie, she was different she wasn't like any other girl, I really liked her and yet we had a secret reletionship.

Sighing looking at the time, it was 12:15 so I decided I would make my way home.

Charlie's prov

I watched the time tick over, I had gotten a few more cases completed today than the past few weeks. It was 12:25 I got up out of my seat walking out to take my lunch break.

I had finally got out of the cop station and made my way over to the Braxton household, which had become quite familar after initiating this secret relationship between me and Brax but also cause my teenage daughter is dating the youngest Braxton and I had to retrieve her from the house when ever she snuck over.

I made my way out of the car and walked towards the door knocking on it gently, only waiting a matter of seconds before it was answered to a shirtless Brax

"well hello to you to" I greeted looking at Braxs muscles and tattoos, smiling he placed his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him as I layed my hands on his bare chest

"hi" he mumbled leaning down kissing me before moving down my neck leaving sweet little kisses, as I smiled, I loved this, and was intrigued with Mr Darryl Braxton because I saw a different side to him, a caring and loving side, one with feelings and emotions.

I whispered into his ear "we have just over half an hour" as Brax pulled away looking down at my face as I looked up at him

"lets not waste it" he stated giving me his cheeky signiture grin before picking me up so my legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed me passionately as we made our way to his bedroom.

Our secret relationship was perfect it didn't intefere with my messy life and I wasn't questioned by people how are you and your boyfriend, it was a nice change to having alot of my business known by the locals, even though I wish I could kiss Brax on the beach, cuddle him or even go for a swim with him, I wasn't able to.

Brax's prov

We layed in my bed in eachothers embrace for a few minutes before Charlie and I had to return to work. I wasn't to happy with keeping everything a secret but if it mean't I could be with the woman of my dreams Im happy.

"are you alright?" charlie questioned breaking the silence as she turned onto her tummy to face me

"Im perfect" I replied kissing her lips softly before breaking away "your probably due back to work" I stated as a smile appeared on her face

"yeah I am bit I don't want to leave" Charlie stated as she rolled on to her back as chuckled quietly, while she sat up reluctantly pulling herself out of bed and standing as she picked each piece of her clothing up.

Charlie's prov

I stood up realising I only had my bottom half of my underwear on, I smiled knowing it would drive Brax crazy that I was half naked.

Brax's prov

I watched charlie stand up as she picked each piece of her uniform up, noticing she was half naked drove me crazy I just wanted her to stay with me, she had a slim tanned physique which was very sexy.

"charlie... Stay with me" I begged even though I knew the answer would be no

"brax I can't" she replied as I noticed she was trying to find her bra and it was at the end of the bed

"fine, do you want your bra?" I questioned with my cheeky grin as she turned to face me, noticing I was holding her bra

"yes" she replied climbing on the bed as she leaned forward to get it, but I moved it away from her, pointing to my lips

"kiss please" I stated as she frowned at me but gave in kissing me softly on the lips as I handed her bra to her in the process

Charlie quickly got changed back into her uniform as she smiled as I watched her get dressed before she left the house kissing me bye before she did.

Darren's prov

I noticed Heath come out of the surf club stopping in his path

"Hey heath, do you know where Brax is?" I questioned thinking he would be back by now

"no but he is always gone at around this time"heath replied not being any help

"ok if you find him can you tell to come back to work" I stated leaving heath at the surf club

Brax's prov

I got changed just after Charlie left and made my way back to the resturant.

The secret relationship has started fine but will heath be the first to find out?

And will family dramas ruin this relationship?

Thanks guys for the reviews and follows x

Please review, hope you like x


	6. Family and Relationships

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and suggestions, this one will have Casey and Ruby provs in it and Kyle will make his first appearance xx

Chapter 6

Brax's prov

I returned to work banging into Heath in the process just outside the surf club

"oi where have you been, Darrens been on my back" heath stated

"none of your bussiness, and Im going back to work now" brax replied

"oi, last time you didn't tell us where you were going or been, we found you just about dead so don't do that again" heath replied more pissed

"ok" I replied walking off

I walked upstairs, back into the resturant only to find Charlie leaning on the bar, trying to hide my smile, I walked behind the bar to see her smiling.

"I wondered where you got off too" charlie stated smiling weakly but trying to keep serious

"yeah, well this gorgeous woman kept me busy" I replied smiling at charlie who knew what I mean't

"well I hope it was worth your time" charlie replied grabbing the takeaway pizza and flashing a smile to me before she left.

I got back to work trying to keep charlie out of my head.

Charlie's prov

I finished work early and returned home, I sat on the couch reading a magazine, when Ruby came in bubbly and happy.

Ruby's prov

I was much happier Casey and I were girlfriend and boyfriend and he came up with the best idea for us to spend sometime together away from the bay, I just had to ask my over protective mother.

I walked inside not noticing Charlie on the couch

"what has got you so happy?" she questioned

"uh nothing really" I replied but charlie was going to get her way in the end "fine, Im going to have to ask you sometime soon" I gave in joining Charlie on the couch

"ok spill" charlie stated smiling

"ok so you know the Braxtons right?" I questioned and charlie knodded her head "well anyway Casey asked if I wanted to go to a party with him in the city for the weekend, I will be fine please mum?"I pleaded and begged

Charlies smile dissapeared soon after I finished and I knew she dissaproved

"ok but are you sure it will be fine?" I questioned worried for her safety

"I promise I will be, I will take my inculin and call you every morning and evening, please mum I need this" trying to reassure her

"fine, but promise me you will do everything you just said" she replied giving in but she had something on her mind

"seriously" I squealed not believing what I herd

"yes, but go before I change my mind" she stated smiling as I rushed into my bedroom upstairs to call Casey.

Charlie's prov

I was happy for Ruby and happy because I could spend more time with Brax but my worry for her safety was distracting and I was hoping it wouldn't ruin my weekend.

Kyle's prov

I had arrived in Summer bay, It was quite beautiful and not a retreat where the supose Braxtons lived but my mate reassured they would be here, looking down at my phone I looked at the pictures as I sat in my car on the side of the road.

Brax's prov

I was in the middle of putting supplies away when a text came through

'Hey Brax

Can I go to the city for the weekend with Ruby?' Casey

I stared at the text questioning whether to ask Charlie if Ruby is aloud to go but I decided not to, I couldn't talk to her, I had just gotten her out of my head.

'Hey

Sure but only if Charlie says Ruby is aloud to' Brax

I continued packing the supplies away, recieving another text soon after, I quickly checked thinking it, smiling as I saw Charlies name on the screen

'So I have the house to myself tonight, just to let you know C'

I replied smiling

'Really, so you gave into Ruby, would that have been because she was very convincing or you wanted the to yourself? B'

I sent the message before walking out behind the bar checking the roster, I finished in an hour

'well I thought I would use the time I was given. What time do you finish? C'

'Im done in an hour, meet you then x B'

Charlie's prov

It had been about two hours after I recieved the last text from Brax as I layed on the couch waiting for Brax watching some day time television

Brax's prov

I got stuck at work for a bit longer than expected, but just left making my way straight to Charlie's house, knocking on the door I herd her flick the television off and walking towards the door, opening it, I saw her beautiful face and body standing their.

"hey, Im sorry" I stated as a smile appeared on her face

"it's alright" she stated as she leaned forward kissing me on the lips "are you going to come inside" as I smiled and she moved aside for me to walk in

We layed in bed, cuddling.

"so I get to sleepover?" I questioned as I turned to face charlie who knodded

"only if you want to" she replied turning on to her tummy as she drew patterns on my toned body

"well I might take you up on the offer" I replied kissing her on the lips as she smiled in to the kiss.

The next morning was beautiful waking up to Charlie next to me cuddling into my body.

Charlie had the day off and I didn't have work till this afternoon so we had the morning together and I thought we could go for a swim at the other end of the beach.

It was an hour later and I convinced Charlie to come down to the beach with me.

So Brax and Charlie are going to act like a normal couple for once?

Will someone see them?

And what does Kyle want?

Thanks for your reviews and sugesstions they are greatly appreciated and I have decided how Kyle will arrive xx hope you likeit, please review


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7

Brax's prov

We had made our way down to the beach about 30 minute walk from where I normally surf on the populated beach, but where we were now was much more private and was able to act like Charlie's boyfriend for once.

I had gone for a quick surf while Charlie soaked up the sun on the beach in her black and white striped bikini which complimented her figure and made her much more sexy. It was about 20 minutes later and I made my way up the beach, where charlie was laying and quickly dried myself off before laying down next to her.

"you know you look very sexy in a bikini" I commented and she smiled

"of course you think Im sexy, to you Im sexy in my lazy clothes" she replied grinning as I leaned in and kissed her

"definitely" I replied grinning and she giggled in response before I leaned in kissing her again

Kyle's prov

It didn't take much to find one of the Braxton boys walking into the surf club I had seen Casey preparing something for the gym, walking out I made my way along the beach debating whether to confront him or find the older brother. I was walking for 20 minutes and the beach got more secluded and private, I kept walking and on the beach I found the elder brother laying in the arms of what I assumed was his girlfriend, I kept walking deciding I would stop by their house later.

Charlie's prov

It was beautiful, us being together, in public.

We layed on the sand together for a while before Brax sat up and begged me to come for a swim with him.

"come on lets go for a swim" he stated and I shook my head signalling no

"please charlie, I can't get you on a surf board so you have to at least come for a swim"he begged

"fine" I replied as he took my hands and pulled me up onto my feet

We reached the water and Brax picked me up and I squealed

"brax put me down" I squealed "brax please"

Brax dropped me down in the water "there you go" he stated

"thanks" I replied sarcastically,leaning up and teasing him before kissing him on the lips, our kiss got more passionate before we continued our swim.

Brax's prov

We got back to my house and had a shower together before she left. The day was great and had been the best day since Charlie and I had started the relationship. It left me in a towel on the couch.

I got changed and returned to the kitchen to make me a cup of coffee when I recieved a text, looking at my phone I saw Charlies name appear on the screen.

_'hey babe_

_Do you want to sleep over again tonight?_

_C'_

I smiled as I read the text, replying quickly.

_'hey beautiful_

_Sounds great, will be around about 7pm?_

_B'_

I carried on making my coffee when Casey walked in.

"Brax" Casey yelled through the house

"yeah case, Im in the kitchen" I replied as he walked through to the kitchen

"oh ok then" Casey replied "what have you been doing?" he questioned as a reply came through on my phone

"not much" I smiled as I read the text from Charlie

"ok" Casey replied ignoring my happy state

I finished reading Charlies reply before anyone else interrupted

_'ok see you then_

_C'_

I put my phone down and took a sip from my coffee when Heath walked in and sat on the couch.

I left Heath to his mood just assuming it was something to do with Bianca when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kyle's prov

I walked into the diner and spotted a lovely, helpful looking woman at the counter.

"hey, how can I help you?" she greeted as I approached the counter

"hey, I was wondering if you could tell me where someone lived" I replied and she nodded

"the Braxtons" I stated and her eyes widened

"yes, they live in the beach apartments" she replied directing me to where they left

"ok thanks" I replied

I walked off and made my way to the house she directed me to.

Walking down the path and was about to knock on the door, I finally knocked on the door and waited momentairaly before the youngest answered the door.

Brax's prov

Casey made his way out of the hall and answered the door when we herd the knock at the door.

"hello" I herd casey greet the person at the door "how can I help you?" casey questioned

"um yeah... Is Darryl here?" the man questioned

My head shot up at the mention of my actual name and I walked around from the kitchen to see a man not much older than Casey and Casey looking confused between me and the man.

"thats me" I interjected walking towards the door

"I know" he replied "could I talk to you without the audience" he questioned and I nodded and Heath and Casey left the room and made their way to the backyard even more confused

"so, what do you want?" I questioned

"well, I wanted to find my brothers" he replied, I was shocked and much more confused

"Im sorry what?" I questioned

"Im Dannys kid, which will make me you and those two my half brothers" he replied and I nodded suprised with what just happened

All I could do was stare, not to be rude, I managed to say something

"oh god" I muttered "I should of known this was going to happen, he always had his woman" I stated and nodded in agreement

"well he never was round for me so I assumed he had another family" he replied

"well your lucky you didn't cop it as much as we did" I replied and he looked down at his feet "Just a question but can I ask why you have tried to find us?"

He didn't answer at first.

"um... I have no more family left, my mum just passed and well now I haven't got much left" he stated and I sighed

"well I guess you can stay..." I replied

"Kyle, my name is Kyle" he replied

"well since your our brother Kyle, you can stay but I think you can tell Heath and Casey" I replied

"thanks Darryl" he stated

"call me brax please" I corrected him and he smiled in understanding

The boys were called back in and sat on the couch

"whats the problem Brax?" heath questioned

"um Kyle has something to say" I replied

"ok" heath replied and turned to face Kyle, Kyle looked nervous at first but then spoke in the end

"um... Im your half brother, Dannys son" Kyle stated to the shock of Heath and Casey

"oh gosh" casey stated

"Im sorry to chuck this at you guys but Brax said I could stay" kyle replied

"uh ok then" Casey replied

Kyle's prov

I walked to the spare room and got myself cleaned up before returning to the lounge where the boys sat talking to eachother.

"hey uh... Is there anyone else that shares this house with you guys?" I questioned and the boys looked up confused

"like who?" brax questioned

"Girlfriends" I replied as Brax eyes darted from my line of vision, I knew he was hiding something

"nah mate, we are all single" Heath interjected I nodded and decided not to say anything about what I saw this morning for my sake since I have only just met them but I thought I would talk to Brax about it any way to see where I stand with the knowledge of his secret and why no one else knows.

Brax and I decided to go for a walk a while later, it was pretty quiet and awkward until I broke the silence.

"you have one aye?" I questioned and Braxs eyes lit up as he looked over at me

"your the guy that walked past us this morning?" he questioned and I nodded in response "yeah I do then but.." he started but I interrupted him

"so why are you keeping it a secret?" I questioned

"It is better this way and it is her choice not mine" he replied

"ok well Ill keep it a secret for you then" I replied smiling

We kept walking for a while.

Brax's prov

I was a bit relived that Kyle wouldn't say anything. We arrived home a while later and a smile appeared on my face as a text came through and Charlie's name appeared on my phone.

_'hey babe_

_We still on for tonight?_

_C'_

I debated whether to cancel my plans with Charlie but I decided that I needed the distraction.

_'hey hun_

_Yea we are still on, I need the distraction_

_B'_

It wasn't long before I got a reply

_'ok but I am not your distraction_

_C'_

I chuckled when I read her reply

_'no your much more than a distraction_

_B'_

So the boys know about the secret child 'Kyle'

But will Kyle keep Braxs secret?

will Charlie find out about Kyle?

How will Kyle do settling in the Braxton household?

And is Charlie and Brax's relationship a distraction or much more?

Thanks for the reviews guys hope you like this x


End file.
